The present invention relates to an oven for industrial heating and particularly to an infrared oven utilizable for synchronous heating, and particularly for shrink wrapping purposes, of objects while the same are moving upon a conveyor.
An object of the invention is the provision of an oven system for use in synchronism with an extrinsic conveyor for automatically carrying out heating of successive objects as the same are moving successively upon the conveyor, as on as assembly line, and without requiring supervision or human intervention.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an oven of the character stated having a bell-type oven which is movable, i.e., travels in both horizontal and vertical directions, the oven lowering from an overhead position above the conveyor while moving horizontally in synchronism with a product upon the conveyor to at least partially enclose the moving objects for heating thereof.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an oven of the character stated including infrared heating elements, particularly of the black body panel type, within the oven for infrared heating of objects upon the conveyor without use of forced circulating air and providing such heating in an extraordinarily safe, efficient, and economical manner.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an oven of the character stated for heating of articles covered with film bags for shrink wrapping purposes by shrinking of such film through infrared heating.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated which achieves precise infrared heating of objects moving upon the conveyor regardless of the variations of speed or even stopping of the conveyor.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated for heating of the objects moving upon the conveyor for a predetermined period of time regardless of variations of speed or stopping of the conveyor.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated for automatically causing retarding of the speed of the conveyor if, during heating of the products which are moving upon the conveyor, the required heating for a predetermined period cannot be completed before moving of the products beyond a predetermined distance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated which will automatically adjust the position of the moving oven with regard to objects moving upon the conveyor by variation in the horizontal speed of the conveyor thereby to provide accurate positioning of the oven with regard to such moving objects.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated which carries out forward horizontal movement of the oven in syncrhonism with the product moving upon the conveyor regardless of variations of speed of the conveyor but nevertheless returns the oven by accelerated movement horizontally in the reverse direction; a related object being the provision of such feature which also decelerates the oven gently as the oven approaches the starting position.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of an oven system of the character stated which operates in an intrinsically safe fashion and utilizes safety features for sensing obstructions below the oven to prevent damage to persons, objects to be heated by the oven, or the oven itself during movement of the oven.
Among still other objects of the invention may be noted the provision of an oven system of the character stated achieving accurate, high-speed, efficient, production line compatible heating, and particularly for shrink wrap purposes; the provision of such an oven system achieving heating with automatic temperature control to provide consistent production; and the provision of such an oven system which is rugged, long-lasting, and highly safe and reliable in operation.